List of characters in Path of the Man
This is the list of the characters appearing in Path of the Man. POV characters * Azuma Fubuki Senior High Hana *School: Fubuki Snr. High (2nd Year) *Age: 17 *Hair color: Silver *Eye color: Gold Kitamura Hana, the granddaughter of Kitamura Mikado and one of the main claimants for his fortune. She is also Azuma's fiancée. Sakuya *School: Fubuki Snr. High (1st Year) *Age: 15 *Hair color: Brown *Eye color: Green Sōjō Sakuya, the cousin of Kitamura Hana and her rival at the battle for Kitamura Mikado's fortune. Satsuki *School: Fubuki Snr. High (2nd Year) *Age: 17 *Hair color: Pink *Eye color: Red Daidōji Satsuki, the mischievous princess at Fubuki Senior High, and the daughter of Daidōji dojo's master, Enma. She has a fiancé, Aoi Taiki. Hajime Senior High Eri *School: Hajime Snr. High (3rd Year) *Age: 18 *Hair color: Golden blonde *Eye color: Gold Sakon Eri, the first crush of Azuma when he was fourteen. She is the daughter of Azuma's father's friend, Sakon Shigeo. Attended the same middle school, Fujita Junior High, with Azuma. Katsu Senior High Riko *School: Katsu Snr. High (1st Year) *Age: 16 *Hair color: Reddish orange *Eye color: Brown Akatsu Riko, the poor girl who fell victim of her former best friend Lara. She now only believes her best friend Yui. Yui *School: Katsu Snr. High (1st Year) *Age: 16 *Hair color: Strawberry blonde *Eye color: Pink Kikkawa Yui, Riko's best friend. She saved Riko from their ex-friend Lara's crazy antics. Yui loves Riko a tad too much. Rin *School: Katsu Snr. High (1st Year) *Age: 16 *Hair color: Black *Eye color: Blue Kōkita Rin, the descendant of Kōkita Mage House. She learned mahō from her uncle, Kirei. Saitō Senior High Kahoko (POV) *School: Saitō Snr. High (2nd Year) *Age: 17 *Hair color: Dark red *Eye color: Golden Manabe Kahoko, the young beautiful violin player at Saitō Senior High. Shōko *School: Saitō Snr. High (1st Year) *Age: 16 *Hair color: Green *Eye color: Brown Ayanokōji Shōko, the underclassman who admires her senior Kahoko so much. Nami *School: Saitō Snr. High (2nd Year) *Age: 17 *Hair color: Light brown *Eye color: Blue Shimoda Nami, the member of Saitō Senior High's Press Club. She likes teasing Kahoko (only to hide her feelings for Kahoko). Takeda Senior High Azuma (POV) *School: Takeda Senior High (2nd Year) *Age: 17 *Hair color: Black *Eye color: Brown Kagurazaka Azuma is the only son of Kagurazaka Group's President Kazuhiko. His father arranges an omiai with the granddaughter of Kitamura Oil Association's President Mikado, Hana. Botan *School: Takeda Snr. High (2nd Year) *Age: 17 *Hair color: Blue *Eye color: Reddish brown Wakakitami Botan, the young heiress of Wakakitami Group. She is one of Azuma's female friends in Takeda Senior High. Naruko *School: Takeda Snr. High (1st Year) *Age: 16 *Hair color: Blonde *Eye color: Blue Kuzuki Naruko, the descendant of Iga Ninja Kuzuki House. She learned ninjutsu from her father, Ryōga. Momo *School: Takeda Snr. High (2nd Year) *Age: 14 *Hair color: Pink *Eye color: Purple Shibata Momo, the newcomer at Azuma's class. Under her innocent appearance is always perverted thoughts.